


No One Will See Me Die Tonight

by larrysinmybasement



Category: One Direction
Genre: Death, Im tired, M/M, Sad, i don't know what this is, im so sorry, its late, please don't judge, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysinmybasement/pseuds/larrysinmybasement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he walked closer and closer, all he could do was think. think about harry, think about the boys, his mum. to think of how they would all feel if they knew what he was doing. especially harry. his beautiful beautiful harry. he can't stand to see the hurt on his boyfriends face anymore. He loves harry more then anything in this world. which is why he chose to do it this way, out here alone. because no one will see him die tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Will See Me Die Tonight

He put his razor down, and rolled down the sleeve of his shirt. he knows he shouldn't have, because he knows harry would be hurt. and disappointed. the last thing he wants to do is disappoint harry. they've been together for 4 years now, and he loves him. he does. being with harry is the only thing that keeps him going. what keeps him alive. but he knows what he's doing is hurting harry. its affecting him too. and he can't stand to see his curly headed boyfriend hurt. he feels as if he needs to protect harry. even though lately its been the other way around. Louis can't stand it. he hates to feel weak. and lately, thats all he's been feeling. 

Louis' cut out of his thoughts by a sharp knock on the door, "Louis?", Louis feels panic settle deep in his stomachs. he knows he's been caught. he knows harrys smart enough to figure it out. "Louis! What are you doing?" Louis stands in front of the mirror, taking deep breaths. "Lou please. we can't do this anymore. i can't do this anymore". The feathered fringe boy takes a deep breath and opens up the door. "Yeah hazza?.." "pull up your sleeve lou", Louis can feel his heart hammering in his chest. "No." "Please Lou, i can't keep doing this. its not fair to me." Harry almost looks as if he's about to be in tears. "Please Louis. Please." Louis can feel the hurt turning in to anger. how dare harry say its not fair to him. "You know what. Fuck you Harry. how dare you say you can't handle it anymore." "Louis you won't even talk to me, how can i understand when you won't help me." harry pleaded to his boyfriend. "I don't need you to understand. i need you to leave me alone." "fine. if thats what you want. maybe we should take a break." Harry said with a single tear slipping down his face. "Haz.. please no. i can't do this without you." Louis says now also in tears. "You seem to be doing fine without me Lou, you won't let me in. you wont talk to me. you won't let me help you. i can't keep pretending nothings wrong. i can't keep ignoring the obvious. i can't.." Harrys in full on tears now. "i can't do it. Im sorry. I love you Lou, but i think we need some time." Louis could feel his heart break in two. "okay." Both boys stand there in tears, not really knowing what to do. this can't be it. they can't be over.

Finally, Louis decides its time to let go. he turns around, and storms out the door, threw the house and out of the room. tears are streaming down his face as he runs and runs and runs. he can't believe he just lost him. the love of his life. the boy he was supposed to marry, all because he's pathetic and can't handle a bit of drama. he's so stupid. he can't believe he threw away the only good thing he had left. he might as well be dead. it'll sure be good for Harry, not having to have the burden of louis anymore. thats it. its decided, Louis starts heading towards the bridge.

Harrys sitting back at his and Louis' apartment. with his head in his hands, wondering why the hell he just let his love walk out like that. he can't believe he said those things. it was the heat of the moment, he never meant any of it. he'd give anything to have louis back safe in his arms. he immediately regretted everything he said, but having too much pride to take it back. its so wrong, all of it. Louis belongs with him. He stands up, and runs downstairs to where his phone is in the kitchen. Looking at the dinner he had made for Louis sitting on the table going cold. He sits down and tries calling louis. he doesn't answer and harry begins to worry, so he calls again. and again. and again. after what felt like the hundredth time, louis answers. "Hello? Harry"

Louis' almost there when his phone rings. not really wanted to talk to anybody, he refuses to answer. but after what seems like the hundredth time, he pulls it out to discover its harry. without much thinking, he answers. "Hello? Harry." he says in a much smaller voice then he'd like. "Lou, please come home. I'm sorry i never meant any of that." "no, haz, you did. its been building up for a long time, and you know it. you don't want me, all i do is disappoint you." "thats not true and you know that, i love you so so much and i never wanted to hurt you. please come home" "No harry, I'm sick of disappointing you over and over, i see it when you look at me, i see the hurt in your eyes. i can't do it anymore. i love you more then anything in this world, and i always will. you need to find someone who will make you happy, who can love you as much as i do, someone who's not completely fucked up. I hope you find that person." "Louis please don't be saying what i think you are, just tell me where you are and ill come get you" Harry started to beg. "Im sorry harry. I love you, tell the boys i love them too. Goodbye Hazza." With that, the line went dead. Louis had hung up. he was crying to the point of creating his own river now, he could see the bridge coming into vision.

As he walked closer and closer, all he could do was think. think about harry, think about the boys, his mum. to think of how they would all feel if they knew what he was doing. especially harry. his beautiful beautiful harry. he can't stand to see the hurt on his boyfriends face anymore. He loves harry more then anything in this world. which is way he chose to do it this was, out here alone. because no one will see him die tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry this is my first fanfic like ever so I'm sorry if its shit ill try to get better or to just stop writing lol


End file.
